1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a wireless connection system including a device and a host apparatus capable of mutually connecting with each other by using a Wireless Universal Serial Bus (WUSB), and a communication method of a host apparatus capable of connecting with a device by using the WUSB.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional Personal Area Network (PAN) has been developed to change connection technology from wired to wireless technology. According to this change in PAN technology, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) is redefined to a Wireless Universal Serial Bus (WUSB) technology using an Ultra Wide Band (UWB). The WUSB technology using the UWB still maintains the benefits of a conventional USB 2.0, such as a maximum speed of 480 megabytes per second (Mbps), and reinforces a conventional infrastructure so as to provide users with the same benefits as a conventional USB. However, in the case where the WUSB follows a specification of the conventional USB 2.0, some convenient parts of wireless technology are partly overlooked whereby relative conveniences are not provided to users. Technology using the conventional WUSB technology is disclosed in US Patent Laid-Open Publication No. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,015.
A hub-and-spoke system is applied to topology that is a form of a network for use with the WUSB. In the hub-and-spoke system, a host serving as a hub exists in the center of the system and respective devices serving as spokes exist at each end of the system. The each of the spoke forms a point-to-point connection between the host and the device. One hundred and twenty seven devices can be connected to the host. This is possible since the host does not need physical ports To be connected to the device.
However, the topology overlooks the case where one device is connected to a plurality of hosts. That is, the topology used in the conventional WUSB does not define the case where a specific device is shared with the plurality of hosts so that users have difficulties when the users connect the specific device with the plurality of hosts. For example, in the case where there are several hosts and one device, such as when several computers use one printer, the one device cannot be simultaneously connected with the several hosts. This is inconvenient for the users since they have to connect/disconnect the one device with/from the several hosts like a connection/disconnection method of a wired USB using a cable for connecting/disconnecting.